You Make Me Wanna
by twisted-wisdom
Summary: Songfic. Hermione worms her way into Harry's heart which makes him rethink his relationship with Ginny. Will he choose his brainy best friend, or will he stay with his girlfriend? Please R


_**Here's another random One-Shot that popped into my head after I heard this song.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**_

_**Harry POV**_

_**you make me wanna leave the one i'm with, start a new relationship with you, this is what you do**_  
I'm sitting here in the common room, thinking. I stare at you from the corner of my eye, knowing that I shouldn't be. I used to think that I was 100 in love with Ginny, that there was nothing on the face of the earth that could change that fact. Well nothing came in the form of Hermione Granger. I know that she's didn't do it on purpose, but it doesn't change the fact that she has wormed her way into my heart, and there is nothing I, nor anyone else, can do to get her out.

_**think about her and the things that come along with, you make me , you make me wanna leave the one i'm with, start a new, relationship with you, this is what you do**_

I think about the situation constantly. I think about who Ginny is and what she does, I question why she would want to be with me. I think I've found my answer, it just happens to me carved into my head, in the shape of a lightening bolt.

_**Before anything came between us, You were like my bestfriend, The one I used to run to when me and my, girl was having problems**_

"Hermione can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask, quietly.

You look up from the book that you were entranced in and gave me a warm smile. "Sure Harry, what do you want?"

No hesitation you just say yes. This is what makes you the perfect best friend. I wonder if things are changing for you as much as they are for me. "Let's go for a walk," I suggest.

You shrug and set down the book. You let me lead you by the arm and all throughout the castle. Again with no hesitation. What am I going to do with you? We end up at the astronmy tower, how we got there? I have no idea, my feet and my head aren't on the same page today.

"What did you want to talk about?" You ask as we sit.

"Ginny," I mumble. You let out a sigh and I turn to face you. "We're not on the same page anymore."

_**You used to say it would be okay, suggest little nice things I should do**_

"It will be okay Harry. Why don't you do something special with her, just the two of you."

I shook my head. "It's not that simple anymore."

"Why not?" You asked clearly confused.

"I think that I love someone else."

So many differnt expressions cross your face I can't keep track of them. "Who is it?" I shook my head no. "Fine then. Tell me about her."

I close my eyes and fight the urge to say _You know her better than I do_. "She's perfect. There is no better way to describe her."

"I think I hear someone coming," you say suddenly, catching me completely off guard. I knew that there was no one there, yet I don't stop you from walking back to the common room and I don't stop myself from following. When we get there you mumble your goodbye and leave up the stair case.

_**And when I come home at night and lay my head down, all I seem to think about is you**_

I'm not sure what time it is at the moment but I know that it's late. My body is tired but my mind is racing around in circles. I think about you. I think about all the things that we've been through and all the times that you've been there for me. Then my mind wanders to Ginny. Very few memories come up there. I quietly laugh to myself when I realize that it was you that got us together in the first place.

_**Now what's bad, Is you're the one that hooked us up, Knowing it should've been you**_

_(Flashback)_

_"Come on Harry!" You say once again. _

_"Hermione no!" I say but I laugh at the expression that your wearing on your face._

_"Talk to her," you urge once more. "You know that you want to!" You grab my hand and start pulling me towards the room where Ginny is wanting to talk to me. _

_"Hermione how do you know that this is right thing?" I ask completely unsure of myself and what I'm feeling towards Ginny. _

_"Because you two click."_

_I sigh wanting more of an explaination that that. "But why would anyone want to date _me_?" _

_You surpise me by laughing. "Is that what your after?"_

_"Well," I say impatiently, "are you going tell me what you're thinking or not?"_

_You roll your eyes and smile. "Harry your funny and kind. You have got to have the biggest heart there has ever been. You can be smart when you're not being lazy," this is when you shoot me a scathing look from the corner of your eye, "and there are just so many other great things about you? Why wouldn't someone want to date you?"_

_"Well when you put it that way..." I reply mockingly._

_Childishly and humorusly you stick your tongue out at me. "Just get in there will you!" You say as you push me in front of the door. _

_I pause and with a glance back at you I twist the knob..._

_(End Flashack)_

Ginny and I had ended up dating by the end of the night.

_**What's sad is that I love her but I'm falling for you, What should I do, Should I tell my baby bye-bye?**_

I know that I really care about her, I suppose that you can say love, but you just won't leave my head! How is it remotely possible that you can drive me this insane without having to do a single thing? Can I really tell her good bye? Can I really be with you? I don't even know what's going through _your_ head at the moment. What if I let Ginny go and you push me away?

_**Should I do exactly what I feel inside, Cos I, don't wanna go, don't need to stay, But I really need to get it together**_

If I go why but I'm feeling, then I think that I will have to let Ginny go. I can't get rid of what I'm feeling for you, I know that I shouldn't feel this towards my best friend, and I know that I shouldn't hurt Ginny, but honestly what else is there for me to do?

_**At this point the situation's out of control, I never meant to hurt her, But I gotta let her go**_

The morning light woke me up early. As I get dressed my heart is pounding so fast I think it's about to jump right out of my chest. I want to sit down and think about it some more, but I know that I can't do that. I've made my decision, I just hope that it's the right one. Without being able to put it off anymore, I walk down to the common room. I silently wish that Ginny is still upstairs sleeping so that I would have more time to prepare for this. However the universe decided that I have to do this now because she is sitting in the chair closest to the fireplace reading a book. The light made her hair gleam and make her look twice as stunning. Still I knew that what I felt for her just wasn't enough.

"Hey Ginny," I say quietly.

She looked up from her book with a big smile on her face. She wouldn't be smiling if she knew what I was about to do. "Harry, wow I can't believe that you're up this early. Here I was thinking that I was going to have to wait for you for a couple more hours. Lucky me."

"I couldn't really sleep."

She closed the book, stood up, and made her way to me. "Are you ok?" She asked gently as she touched my arm.

I close my eyes unable to look at her. I feel like a total git for this. "Ginny we need to talk."

She dropped her hand like she had been shocked. "Well this can't be good."

I sigh and everything that I'm thinking falls out of my mouth before I can even comprehend what I'm saying. "Look I'm sorry, you wouldn't believe how bad I feel for having to this Gin, you really don't. I don't know what changed, well I do, I changed, well-er- sorta. You see, my feelings for you have changed..." I finally realize that I'm babbling and I force myself to stop. It doesn't matter, the damage is done. Tears are already forming in her eyes.

"You don't love me?"

"No," I sigh a hole forming in my chest. I hate myself for hurting her. "I wish, I wish so much, that I can make myself love you, well, stay in love with you, but I just can't. I can't and I hate it." I hang my head.

"Harry," she picked up my hand and looked me in the eyes. "Don't beat yourself up about it. Yeah I'll admit that this hurts, but I will get over it. You were dead honest with me and for that I'm greatful."

"So you don't hate me?"

She surprised me by laughing. "I might think that you are a prat Harry but I could never hate you. Just because we broke up doesn't mean that I'm no longer your friend. Come on give me a little credit."

I laugh too. "Yeah sorry about all of this."

"There is something that I have to know though."

I sit up straight. "Yeah? What?"

"It's Hermione isn't it?"

Ok so that caught me completely off guard. "Wha- how did you?"  
She laughs once more. "I always thought that it was going to be here. That's why I was so surpised that we started dating in the first place."

"But she...she was the one that told me..."

"Harry don't you understand something? Hermione didn't think that you liked her. She wanted you to be happy so she got you with me."

"But that doens't make any sense!" I cry outraged.

"Harry we're girls...our logic never makes sense." I was silent so she spoke again. "So what are you going to do?"

I sigh. "Gin, I don't know."

"Well don't wait too long Harry she will get away. Now I'm going to go get something to eat. See you around Harry."

"Bye Ginny," and just like that it's over.

_**And she may not understand it, While all of this is going on, I tried, I tried to fight it**_

Well Hermione you've broken me. I tried with everything that I had not to fall for you, and yet I did. You broke through every defense that I had. You completely and utterly took over all my senses and clouded my mind. Every thought I would think, you were in. I just hope that Ginny really does understand. It's not that I don't care about her, it's that you consumed me. I fully believe that I love you. Nothing is able to overcome that.

"Harry?"

I turn to see the person that I most wanted to see, and the person that I felt the need to run away from. "Hermione."

"What are you doing down here so early in the morning? I normally have to drag you out of bed at noon." You smile causing my heart to skip a beat. How is it even posible that you can affect me like this?

"Well I...I had some stuff that I had to take care of."

_**But the feelings just to strong**_

You get a concerned look on your face and sit down beside me. "Is everything ok?"

I swallow the lump in my throat and nod. "Yeah it was just something with Ginny."

The expression on your face changes entirely now. However before I get the chance to read it, you cover it up. "Oh well, I suppose that we should go down and get something to eat before Ron wakes up and eats all the food." You give a light and nervous laugh before standing up.

I grab your hand and look you in the eyes. "Hermione I broke up with her."

Okay now you look really confused. "But why? I thought that you were really happy with her Harry?"

"I was," I say. "But I already told you last night that there is someone I can be alot happier with."

You slowly nod trying to hide the disappointment on your face. "Well if you think that it's for the best." You slide your hand out of mine and start to leave the common room. I smile to myself and I know how this is going to end. I quickly get up and chase after you.

"So tell me something. How do you think I should get this girl to notice me?" You shrug and refuse to look me in the eye. I smile to myself. "I mean I have a couple of ideas, but I don't think that they will work."

"Do you now?"

I laugh. "I thought I might offer to carry her books, but ironicly this is the time that she _doesn't_ have any." We enter the Great Hall. "My second idea would be to pull out her chair, but we sit on benches in here." You give me a confused look. "Then I thought that I might offer to pour her drink or pass her the food, yet I think that she has everything she needs."

We eat in silence. When you get done I quickly follow you. I keep waiting for you to ask me the question that I'm ready to answer, but you don't ask it. So I keep going with my 'ideas'. "Of course I could offer to tutor her or something, only she's a million times smarter than me so I'd end up looking like an idiot." We walk through the enterance hall and enter the grounds. "Though I doubt I would be able to focus once I looked into her eyes. They're brown you know. The most amazing brown eyes you'll ever see really."

You speak for the first time. "You should work with something that you're good at."

I laugh. "I suppose I could offer to take her on a ride on my Firebolt. I don't think she would like that thought because she's..."

"...Not to fond of flying." You finish for me. "Yeah I think that I heard that somewhere."

You turn to face me, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. My smile only grows bigger. "Yeah I know, it's something that I'm going to make her get over."

You laugh. "I wouldn't count of that, she's very stubborn that one." You lean up against a tree wearing a smirk that would make Malfoy proud.

I pout. "So what do you suggest I do?"

"Follow your instincts of course."

So I did. I walked up to you and did what I had been wanting to do for so long. Your lips are warm and hesitent on mine. You surprise me by wrapping your arms around my neck. Then all too soon, you pull away. I wrap my arms around your waist to keep you from going to far.

"About time you see the light," you whisper lightly.

I roll my eyes. "You know you could have made me see sooner you know."

"I thought that Ginny would make you happy. Who would have thought I would choose for you to be happy before myself."

"That's crazy," I muse as I tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

"You make me wanna do some crazy things."

I chuckle. "Like possibly trusting me to keep you safe as we fly on my broom crazy?"

You ponder it for a momnet. "You promise you'll take care of me?"

I lean in and kiss you lightly. "There is no doubt about it."

You nod shakily and I let go of all of you but a hand. We walk back up to the castle hand in hand. Everything is as it should be.


End file.
